


To Love a Harkness

by Jackdaw816



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: They would always have that in common
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/John Hart
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	To Love a Harkness

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: Coffee/coffee shop
> 
> This was the seventh bingo idea I started and the first one I finished (by not sleeping till two am, but who cares, I did it!)

Ianto was tired. Ever since they lost Tosh and Owen, Gwen and Ianto had been working double-time just to keep Cardiff afloat and safe from aliens. Jack had been working harder than both of them combined, but Ianto suspected that was his way of penance. As if being buried alive for two millennia hadn’t been enough.

He stifled a yawn as he slid into his favorite coffee shop. It was almost as good as his own, and it would do for when he was just too tired to make it himself. The sun had barely risen over the city, but Ianto was already heading in to work. No doubt Jack was already there, had been there all night. He hadn’t come back to Ianto’s flat in days. Not that it mattered. It wasn’t like they were a couple or anything. Ianto’s bed was bigger, that was all.

As Ianto stepped up to the counter, he caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of his eye. A very familiar red coat, in fact. He placed his order, discreetly turning his head to see, yes, that was John bloody Hart sitting in the corner of the shop. Ianto bit back a curse. Hart had a lot of nerve showing his face in Ianto’s city again.

For a moment, he considered just leaving John to his own devices. After all, it wasn’t illegal to be in a coffee shop. But he squashed that idea almost instantly. John didn’t do anything without a motive, and Ianto doubted that his intentions were as innocent as some good espresso.

Ianto took his coffee with a smile he didn’t quite feel and turned toward where John was sitting. His coat was off, draped over the back of his chair. He didn’t have his sword or his gun belt; he couldn’t exactly open-carry in a Welsh coffee shop. The sight wasn’t very reassuring; Ianto was certain he was still armed. 

John didn’t look up as Ianto stepped closer. He was reading from what looked like a modern e-reader, just another layer to the walking anachronism he presented. A half-empty mug rested on the table before him beside a plate and fork covered in crumbs. He almost looked like any other bloke. Almost.

“Mind if I sit?” Ianto asked. John looked up and grinned.

“Eye Candy!” He gestured to the empty seat. “Feel free. I don’t bite. Unless you’re into it,” he added, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Ianto scoffed but sat down. John laid his e-reader on the table, and Ianto managed to catch a glimpse of the screen before it powered down. Absolutely useless as it hadn’t been in English or even in any Earth language.

“Jack told us you had left,” Ianto said, not accusatory, but he doubted John would miss the scorn in his tone. It hadn’t been more than two months since he’d blown Cardiff to pieces. He had a right to be petty. John shrugged.

“Oh, I did. Went all over this little mudball. Not half bad for a level five planet.” John picked up his mug and took a swig. “Drinks are a little weak, and you haven’t quite reached your potential with caffeine, but really, solid three stars.” Ianto kept his face blank.

“So why come back?” Ianto asked before taking a sip of his own coffee. “I dare say you’ve found places more suited to your… preferences than Cardiff.” John smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Oh, absolutely. But there’s one thing that Paris and Marrakesh and Vegas didn’t have that Cardiff does.” John said, eyes growing almost fond. Ianto felt his heart sink. Of course.

“Jack,” Ianto said, ignoring how the name caught in his throat. John nodded, and Ianto grew cold. He was in a good place with Jack, as good as he thought it’d get. So of course now John would waltz back into town, a competitor for Jack’s affections. 

“I know he doesn’t want me,” John said quietly, staring down into his mug. Ianto blinked in surprise. John looked up and smiled ruefully. “I still love him. And I think I always will. But I blew my chance long ago. I may not like it, but I’ve come to peace with it. Only took twenty years, a couple of murders, and a ridiculous number of bombs.” Ianto laughed, he couldn’t help it.

“Sorry,” Ianto said, stifling the last few snickers. John shrugged.

“S’alright. It is rather comedic,” John said. He stared at Ianto for a few moments, and Ianto felt awkward under his gaze. “You’re lucky. I’ve seen how Jack looks at you. Like everything hurts less when you’re around. That man loves you as much as you love him.” Ianto’s head snapped up, a blush rising on his cheeks.

“I don’t-” Ianto started, then hesitated. John shook his head, then clucked his tongue sympathetically.

“Don’t bother. You’re a decent liar, but love’s hard to lie about.” Ianto forcefully stared down at his coffee. “I take it you haven’t said those three little words.” No. And Ianto suspected they never would save maybe a deathbed confession from his side.

“I don’t see why it matters,” Ianto said stiffly. John didn’t respond, just watched Ianto with a smirk. Ianto took another sip of coffee. “Did you tell him?” John opened his mouth and Ianto held up a finger. “And I don’t mean right before you shot him full of lead and chained him up.” John smiled weakly.

“Saw that, did you?” Ianto shrugged.

“CCTV. I know everything.” He hadn’t wanted to know it, any of it, but that was beside the point. “So, did you tell him before? When he was still mortal and you were partners in every way and then some?” Ianto asked. He didn’t really want to know about John’s love for Jack. He wanted to know how well his own might be received.

“Never,” John said bitterly. “I was a coward. I liked what we had, and I didn’t want to risk it because I had a heart.” He shrugged. “Who knows how things might have turned out if I had?”

“He could have left you behind,” Ianto said, thinking back to how heartbroken he’d felt finding Jack had run off with the Doctor. John laughed, loud enough that they caught a few curious stares. 

“He did that anyway,” John confessed. “Almost the second we got out of the time loop, he applied for a new partner and left me alone. I had been his partner since the bloody academy, and he threw me out like last week’s garbage,” Ianto frowned. He almost felt bad for John. Strange. 

“He’s changed a lot since then,” Ianto defended. John nodded.

“I’ve seen it. The man I knew was a coward. He would have gladly left this planet behind the second he got a better opportunity.” John shook his head. “But Jack, he stayed. I offered him the glitter of the galaxy, and he turned it down.” John met Ianto’s eyes. “Something was keeping him here, and it wasn’t the bloody rain.”

“He did leave,” Ianto admitted, deflecting John’s implication. “But he came back. Said he came back for me. For all of us.” John smirked.

“Now, that’s as good as an ‘I love you’ coming from Jack,” John said slyly. “You have definitely won the man’s heart.” Ianto blushed again.

“I really don’t think so,” Ianto lied. John gave him a patronizing look but didn’t push the subject. Ianto’s mobile buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. A text from Jack to him and Gwen. Rift activity. Shit.

“Something wrong?” John asked lightly. Ianto hastily got to his feet.

“Jack needs me.” John shot him a look, and Ianto glared back in return. “Torchwood needs me,” he amended. “Now, are you going to get out of my city or do I need to call Jack and let him know I’m dealing with a hostile alien threat of my own?” John held up his hands innocently.

“I’ll be good. I swear on Jack,” John said, smirking. He picked his e-reader back up. “Go on, go play alien hunter.” Ianto rolled his eyes but nodded. He was almost at the door when-

“Oh, Ianto!” Ianto looked back at John’s shout. He was standing, one hand gripping the fabric of his coat. “He does need you. Let him know that.” John flipped open his vortex manipulator. “Good luck.” He pressed a button, and like the Cheshire cat, his grin was the last thing to vanish.

The crowd was staring, so Ianto quickly left the shop. He was halfway down the street when the absurdity of the situation sunk in. Relationship advice from his maybe-boyfriend’s ex-partner who was a right bastard on a good day. Just another day at Torchwood. And who knew? Maybe some of his advice was worth taking.


End file.
